Saviour of Shadows: Beginnings Artemis Blood
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: The intro story to one of my OCs that HAS NOT made an appearance in the series yet, but will relatively soon. -"Mom abandoning me.Everyone hating me.Dad abandoning me.Having my face shoved into the ground daily.Yep,I'm only ten and it's been so fun!"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well, since I already placed her Bio up a while before she makes an actual appearance, I figured I'd do her intro story as well, too, cuz…well, cuz I can! GOSH! Okay, this will be in First Person View, just as a heads-up. Also, this takes place AFTER The final battle, in fact, this takes place after the story that's AFTER the final battle, so...just another heads-up!**

**Well, anyway, I now present to you…**

**

* * *

**

Saviour Of Shadows: Beginnings  
Artemis Blood

"You freak!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Outcast!"

Yep. A normal day as always. The name-calling, the shunning, the offensive curses. I've pretty much become used to it, even the daily attacks. The pain I used to recieve when they first started beating me is now gone because of how numb my body is from the bruses.

"Okay! I get it!" I yelled, "Now can you leave me the fuck alone!" then I slammed the door behind me.

I rested my back against the door, sliding down it until I was sitting, then I wrapped my arm around my knees and just sat there, my eyes barely open. I scanned the room, my eyes wandering aimlessly, as I thought about how my life had been so far. Mom abandoning me. Everyone hating me. Dad abandoning me. Having my face shoved into the ground daily. Yep, I'm only ten and it's been so fun!

I stood to me feet, removed my cloths, and walked over to the mirror to inspect myself: My cat-like ears, tail, and feet. My wolf-like eyes, muzzle, hands, and fur. I could see all of the stains and cuts covering my black body. The most vizible marks were on my chest where the silver "X" was, and on my white hands and feet. The silver hiar on top of my head: flat and scraggly as ever, although, that's how I preferred it. Yeah, everything is normal here.

I clenched my fists, growling at myself, "That fucking 'dad' of mine. The only reason my mom abandoned me was because my dad was a wolf, and she was a panther, so, she didn't want a 'half-breed monster' as a daughter." On a sudden impulse, I twirled and kick the mirror with my right foot, completely shattering the mirror, and creating new cuts and gashes on my leg, "Damnit!" I ignored the cuts and blood that was now dripping out of my leg and onto the ground and covered myself with a bra and pants, then grabbed my blue hooded cloak. After I fastened the cloak around my shoulder, I flipped the hood up, and walked outside.

Although I was conceled, everyone knew who I was, so I caught glares from pretty much everyone, but there was a group of people that I intended to find, so I ignored the glares. I ketp walking, ignoring the pain in my leg, until I reached the training feild, finding a group of about five black panthers conversing and laughing every so often. I growled and clenched my fists before approaching. As I neared, one of the panthers noticed me.

"Hey, look! It's the half-breed back for another beating!" laughed the panther.

I stopped a few meters away, "Go ahead, but this time, I fight back." I warned from under my hood.

The biggest panther of the group stepped forth, "Heh, so you think you can fight? Don't make me laugh."

"Then fight me."

The large panther grinned, "Gladly." then flung his arm outward.

An instant later, I felt and intense, shattering, pain on the top of my skull, and everything went white for a moment, then changed to crimson as I fell back screaming in sheer pain and the hood folded back. Then I realized that the crimson was blood, my blood. It was coming from where the rock had hit me on my forehead.

I fealt something wipe my face, and I saw the large panther standing over me, a smirk on his face, "Y-you underhanded...s-son of a..."

Before I could finish, he clamped my muzzle shut with his paws, "Sorry, no mean words aloud." he mocked.

My right had tapped something inside my cloak, then I remember the little "surprise" I had stored in the cloak recently, but, I didn't know If I should use it.

"You know, you're actually pretty sexy." said the panther, "I think I know a better use for you then just a punching bag."

_'That's it, I'm using it.' _I thought angrily.

The son of a bitch began to reach down my body, but then I grabbed the hilt of the dagger hidden in my cloak, and stabbed his hand. His eyes went wide in pain as he jumped back, clutching his hand as it bled.

"Why you little bitch!" he shouted as he lunged at me, claws outstreatched.

I acted on instict. I held the dagger in front of me as the panther tackled. After settling, he didn't move, that's when I felt something wet begin to spread over my body. I lifted him off of me and saw that my dagger had peirced his chest. I looked into his eyes, and watched as they fadded like a dying fire. At that moment, something happened. Something inside of me ignited, triggered by watching the life fading away in a person I killed. It was something feral, something powerful, and something deadly...and it felt good.

I kicked the dead panther of of me and pulled my now crimson dagger from his body, and turned to the other four, who were watching me, eyes wide in horror. I looked down at my dagger, examining it closely, then put the blade to my mouth, and licked a small amount of bood from it. The next thing I knew, I felt a large amount of adrenaline course through my body, so much so that I _had_ to do something to use it up, and I knew just what to do.

The next ten seconds were like a blur, a woosh of air, screams of terror that were abruptly ended with a slash of crimson, and a feeling of satisfaction. After I cooled down a bit, I regained my senses and looked down at a terrified panther cowering on his back before me.

"Wh-wh-what are y-you!?" he shouted.

I lifted him by his neck so that he was face to face with me, then I whispered to him with an evil grin, "I am Artemis, Artemis Blood. And you, are dinner." I then bit his neck, then roughly pulled back and let him fall.

He hit the ground, not dead, but nearly dead, as his neck was spurting blood practically everywhere. I grinned as I watched a pool of crimson blood surround him, and the life fade from his eyes.

"After all of that, I'm kinda hungry." I said as I licked my lips hungrily.

* * *

**Wow, I kinda disturbed myself writing this...Anyway, dark, wasn't it? Well, it seems I have finally gotten "Have a mental OC" checked-off, now haven't I? **

**Anybody that thinks Artemis is cool, I'm sorry, but, she won't make an apperance for some time, sorry.**

**Well, Till next Time, I guess!  
Cy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I was intendind this to be a one-shot, but, apparently people want more! I can't believe that Artemis is so popular! I mean, I think everyone that reviewed wanted me to continue, so, I will!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Artemis Blood: Chapter Two

I stood at the endg of a forest, examening the large, dark, castle that I was about to enter. After thinking through my plan multiple times, I realized that, if I was going to fight the strongest oppenent, then I would have to join the right side. There had been talk af another war brewing, so, I felt I had to join. The problem was, which side would be the most satisfying? If I chose to fight against the Guardians, then there was the purple dragon, Spyro, the black dragon, Cynder, and the other Hybrid, Cyrus and Cyro, to battle. If I fought with the Guardians, then...well, I had no clue who was leading the other side, so, I just chose to fight against the Guardians. hey, it's my life, my decisions, so don't judge me!

Anyway, I got a tip that the base for the uprising army was supposedly forming at Gual's old castle. I guess it was a good choice, since no one had been close to it in a long time, so, here I was. I entered the castle through the front door with the hood of my cloak covering my face, expecting to see it filled with dragons, and wolves, and other creatures, but no. No one was there. So, I continued through the castle, and found no one, until I reached the throne room. I opened the large doors with some small difficulty, and stepped inside to find one red dragon standing in front of the old throne with his back to me.

"Well, this is dissapointing." I said, annoyed, "I came all this way to find that the uprising army is one dragon."

The dragon turned. He apparently wasn't just red, but slightly orange-ish as well. His eyes were totaly black, and I noticed that there was some kind of sharp, black stone on the tip of his tail.

"Ah, yes, miss Artemis, glad you could make it." said the dragon.

"Hey! Don't call me mi...wait. How the hell do you know my name!" I yelled as I pulled out my dagger and stood into a fighting stance.

"I have my sources."

"Yeah, so you've been watching me haven't you." I said sarcasticly.

"Actually, yes."

I froze, "Wh-what!? What do you know about me!?" I ordered.

"Well, I know that you are the Hybrid of a Wolf and Lepard. I know that you enjoy the taste of blood," began the dragon as he counted his claws, "I know that you are a skilled fighter. I know you are handy with a bow. I know that, three years ago, you completely hated your life, and murdered a group of panthers." stated the dragon calmly.

I starred at him in shock, eyes wide, and on the verge of tears for the first time since the day I changed two years ago, "H-how?" I whispered.

The dragon shrugged, "I have my sources."

I gripped the dagger in my hand tight, and growled at the dragon in front of me. He was really pissing me off, and I was going to teach him a lesson! I satarted running at him, but he merely smiled at me, which pissed me off even more! I lunged at him, my dagger aimed at his chest where his heart was, but befire I could kill the bastard, something grabbed my tail, and I came falling face-first into the ground. When I looked back up, I was surrounded by what seemed to be _living shadows._

"Wh-what the hell is this!" I shouted as I stood back up into a defensive stance, glancing around at the moving shadows.

"I know why you're here, so I'll just cut to the point." said the red dragon, "You want to fight against the champions of the Relms, Spyro and Cynder, correct?"

"Yeah..." I answered nervousely.

"Well then, I'll let you do that."

The next instant, the shadows shrank down, and I was left alone with the dragon, "That's it?" I asked.

"Yep, just go train a bit more though, you may be a skilled fighter, but you were taken down a bit too easy."

With that, the dragon himself dissapeared within the shadows, and I was now alone.

"Well, then, I guess I'll go train..." I said as I began to walk out of the room, "And get something to eat while I'm at it."

* * *

I was walking through the woods, when I found a small village, with many types of creatures wandering around.

_'Hmm, I just gatta get someone to follow me away from sight.' _I thought as I flipped my hood off and began walking through the village.

As I walked, I caught a few glaces from some of the villagers. Others would move away, '_I guess I have a reputation, so that means that someone will try to...'_

"Hey! You!"

_'Too predictable.'_

I stopped and turned around to see a green dragon running to me. He was atleast a foot taller than me, with brown and murky-yellow wings.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, there is." said the dragon sternly, "You have been sighted multiple times with people that have recently dissapeared, or have been found dead."

"Yeah, and?"

The dragon's eye twitched, "I don't think it's just coincidence, so, it is my job to take you back to the Temple to be tried!" I starred at him for a moment, then turned and continued on my way. I was rewarded with a roar of anger, and a firm hand grasping my shoulder and turning me around, "You are coming with me now!" he shouted in my face.

I glared up into his eyes, then everything flashed white for a moment, and then I saw a black panther looming over me, griping my shoulders and grinning, then everything flashed back to normal, "Let...go...of...me...now." I ordered from between clenched teeth.

"Not until we reach the Temple." stated the dragon.

I scanned the area around me until I saw a wolf talking to another wolf with a bow around him and a quiver by his side, "If you don't let go, I'll have to hurt you." I warned.

"Just try." he mocked.

"Okay then..."

I whipped-out my dagger and slashed it across his arm. He instantly let go and took a step back, roaring in anger, and I jumped and kicked him with both my feet, sending us in opposite directions. He landed on his back, I on the other hand, landed on my hands, then pushed off and landed on my feet. After gaining my balance, I turned and ran at the two conversing wolves.

"Yeah, and then he...Hey!"

I grabbed the bow from the wolf, then snatched an arrow from the quiver and notched it as I turned to the green dragon, who froze instantly.

"Now then, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone," I said seriouisely, "Kay?" I added happily.

The green dragon slowly backed away, then jumped and took flight into the air. I had my arrow on him the whole time.

"Wait, I'm still hungry." I said to myself. I then released the arrow, and watched as it flew through the air until I hit my mark. With satisfaction, I watched as the green dragon fell from the air and into the forest a few meters away from the village, "Oh, you can have your bow back." I said as I dropped the bow at the feet of utterly horrified wolf.

I then walked slowly over to where I could smell the blood of the dragon, and when I saw him, I saw that the arrow had peirced his back, near the base of his right wing, "Wing jammed?" I asked politely.

The green dragon looked at me, eyes wide in terror, "Wh-why?" he asked.

"Because, you remind me of the kind of person that used to beat me to near death every day of my life." I said sinisterly, "You remind me of what I know of my father, who disregards the feelings and life of others!" I yelled, venom in my voice. After calming down, I flipped my dagger out, tossing it into the air and letting it twirl before catching the hilt. Before catching the dagger, I placed my other hand on my hip and gave a sinister smile, "Plus, I'm hungry."

* * *

**So, anyone think they know who the mysteriouse red dragon was? Anyone think Artemis is a ninja? If not, then you definately will next chapter!...which will probably be the last(or second to last) one. Oh, and if you didn't notice, there was a three year time jump! If you didn't notice, then you missed a bit of the conversation at the beginning.**

**"I'm hungry."**

**...Uhh,Till next Time!...hopefuly...  
Cy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then! Artemis hasn't eaten me (yet…), and I'm hyper at the moment! YIPEE!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Artemis Blood: Chapter 3

"Excuse me, but, are you hitting on me!?"

Grr! I hate it when people hit on me! They are so annoying! And most of them are arrogant people that think they are so amazing! Just the type of person that really tick me off!

"Hey! Kitty has claws!"

My eye, ears, and tail all twitched, "Did you just call me 'kitty?'" I asked the cheetah that was standing in front of me.

"Yeah, sweet, huh?" he said, totally ignorant of how ticked I was.

I grabbed the dagger in my cloak, while simultaneousely slamming the cheetah into the wall, then pressed the blade to his throat, "You know, air-heads like you really tick me off." I said angrily, "So, if you like having a head, PISS OFF!" I then threw him a couple feet away, and watched him scramble to his feet and run.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, my eyes closed tight, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet for once. After a few seconds, I loosened up and slid my back down the wall, sighing contently.

"Two years." I whispered aloud, "Two years since that day I met that mysteriouse dragon, and five since I changed." I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky, "I hope I'm doing the right thing, fighting against the Guardians..." I closed my eyes and laughed, "Aww, who am I kidding! I don't give a damn!" then laughed louder, until I heard someone approaching.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." said the voice of the cheetah I threw a few minutes ago.

"Do you_ want_ to lose an arm?" I said without looking. Then, I heard the footsteps of about six other people, "Hmm, seems you brought friends." I stated as I stood to my feet. I examined the group of cheetahs before me. They all looked patheticly weak, even though they probably acted tough, "You guys aren't even worth training on." I said mockingly.

The cheetah I threw shook his head, "Get her." the other six complied.

I stayed cmpletely still as the six charged at me, but when the first one got close eneough to throw a punch, I sidestepped, grabbing his outstreatched arm, and slammed him into the wall. As I turned back to the others, the next one tried to ram me, but I sidestepped once more, causing him to ram the first guy into the wall again. The third cheetah attempted to punch me, but I quickly ducked under it, then jumped into the air. While I was there, I twirled, swiping my foot across his face, causing his head to turn sharply, then I continued to spin slightly more, and kicked him back with my other foot. I landed on the ground just as he fell flat on his back.

While I was busy with the third guy, two of the remaining three had me flanked, so they thought they had me. They thought wrong. They both ran at me at the same time, so I waited for them to get relatively close, then I jumped at the one on my right, planting both my feet on his chest, then kicking off with one foot, while kicking upwards with the other. This sent the cheetah to the ground, while I was now practicaly upside-down in the air. While air born, I flipped backwards once, then landed on the other cheetah's shoulders. As momentum caused him to fall back, I wrapped my legs around him neck, and placed my hands above my head. When my hands hit the ground, I flung the cheetah a few meters away, and I came to a safe stop, crouched, with my hands on the ground, and my tail swaying slightly in delight. I was surprised that my hood didn't come up the whole time I was fighting.

I slowly looked behind me at the cheetah from earlier, and the last subordinate, who was shaking in fear. I gave him a big, sinister, grin, and he ran away, yelling.

"Sorry man, but I'm not doin' this!"

I stood back up, and turned to the cowering cheetah, "You're lucky I'm not hungry, or you'd be lunch." with that, he too ran away, with all of his subordinates, some of whom were limping.

"Hmph, I didn't even have to take-off the training weights." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, that was pretty good fighting." came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see yet another cheetah, wearing a red cape with a hood, and carrying an intricate bow, "And just who are you?" I asked.

The cheetah walked over to me, "My name is Hunter, and I would like you to join us in our fight against this new evil."

I raised my eye in curiosity, "So, you want me to join the Guardians, and Spyro and Cynder?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'd be a great addition if you really are wearing training weights."

I gave a sly smile, "Sure, take me to the Temple."

* * *

I had been following Hunter for about a day, until the Temple was finally in sight

"Almost there!" he shouted, "Almost back home."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." then continued to follow him.

As we closed in on the Temple, I heard noise from a couple yards away, so I stopped and started tilting my ears in different directions until I could get a fix on the location. Hunter just kept walking, not paying attention to my sudden stop. After finding the direction of the noise, I ran torwards it, until I saw a young, purple, dragon standing in a clearing. I couldn't help but smile in delight and twitch in anticipation. Knowing that purple dragons are rare, and supposedly very powerful, I prepared to attack.

"Time for some fun." I whispered before leaping out of the trees and at the surprsied dragon.

* * *

**Well, that's it, this is where her story ends. I've gone as far as to the moment she appears in the actual story, so, I HAVE to end it here! So, to anyone that wants to see more of Artemis, I'm sorry, but, you'll have to wait for her appearance in the SoS storyline.**

**"Hehe, I can't wait to finally face a real challenge!"**

**Okay Artemis, I know you're hyped, but you have to wait!**

**"Well fine then, but hurry up...or else."**

**...Till next Time, I guess...I hope...  
Cyrus Black**


End file.
